Halstein
'' A man walks into town bearing a gigantic sword, but the punchline remains to be answered. Just what is he after??'' The man named Halstein arrived in Willowdale just before the great battle. He wields a crude greatsword made of adamantine. Luck or fate seemed to have drawn Halstein to the south just in time to assist the defenders of Willowdale. After climbing the wall, he allowed himself to be taken to jail, certain that he was being offered board. Upon waking the next morning, he promptly broke the cell doors and walked out, thoroughly unimpressed with Willowdale's hospitality. Collecting his equipment and greatsword, he told the Pathfinders that he had travelled south to climb the wall and see if all the tales of ghosts and demons on the other side were true. Hailing from far within the Barbarian Highlands, he had followed his clan as they travelled southwest in search of better lands. Instead, his clan found strong tribes of orcs near the Sawtooth Vale and were under constant threat. There, Halstein fought and killed an orc bearing an adamantine fullblade that was more of a slab of metal than a blade; taking possession of it after the battle, he became the new wielder of the Father of All Swords. The Father, an intelligent blade, told him only a few tales of its legacy and the places it had been, which stirred Halstein to leave on a journey to see more. Gathering his belongings, he set out to see the Wall, since every tribal tale told of it said that it held back all of the monsters of the world. Upon climbing it and finding regular people he was disappointed, but his excitement returned after learning of the looming war. He offered his assistance, for a price. On the day of the battle, Halstein was seemingly unconcerned with death and was constantly bemused, laughing out loud at the methods of fighting from both sides, as well as the speech given by the First. In the battle itself, he stuck near Rain, Alejandra and the other melee fighters up until the final push, where he managed to shatter the adamantine full-plate of the Praetor. In return for joining the battle, he demanded a forge; upon learning that Jord already owned one, he demanded instead that it be expanded and improved upon. While the other Pathfinders went about repairing the town and seeing to the needs of their people Halstein forged the First Disciple's magical cube into Warmonger, allowing the demon-bound flail to turn into any other piercing weapon. Halstein died in the last few moments of battle against the Necromancer. He refused to return to life, not wanting to become some inhuman magical thing by eschewing his natural death, so he was buried with the Father of All Swords in an iceburg somewhere in the Tethys Ice Floes, where the sword now waits for its next bearer to find it. Titles *Hero of Willowdale *Planeswalker *Gambler *Chainbreaker *Sensei *Dragonslayer *Odd Reputation Category:Player Character Category:Deceased